huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
DeFoe
DeFoe was a scheming, self-proclaimed mastermind. He lead a small force for the Organization alongside his right-hand man, Grier, under orders to track down a journal in Lok’s possession and to halt the actions of the Huntik Foundation against them. He would stop at nothing to see that his missions were completed, although sometimes this meant putting his own men in peril to do so. History Little is known about DeFoe's background, but his rocket-like rise through the Organization hierarchy is legendary amongst Suits. Within a matter of months, DeFoe was promoted through Suit rankings to be a prominent leader of his own squad. Under the Professor, one of DeFoe's earlier missions was to retrieve Eathon Lambert's journal, although the mission ended with the journal being all but destroyed. DeFoe then ordered Grier to find the biggest Venice Huntik Library because he knew that the Huntik team needed to research Eathon's journal. DeFoe later attacked the library, breaking through by pouring acid on the door's knob. Though he failed to retrieve the journal he manages to learn the Huntik team's next move. After DeFoe learned that the Huntik team is going to Prague, Czech Republic, to get the Titan Metagolem he ambushed the Huntik team when they were going to retrieve the Jodis Lore's Key, He successfully obtained the key and went to the Golem's Attic, Where he tried to bond with the Titan Metagolem but failed due to Dante's interference so DeFoe retreated because Dante had bonded with Metagolem. Afterwards, DeFoe's team was sent to retrieve the Amulets of the re-awakening Titans. In the Cave of the Gargoyle on the outskirts of Rouen, France, DeFoe managed to retrieve and bond with Gar-Ghoul. . DeFoe then was ordered by the Professor to retrieve the Ring of Arc. He then had a rematch between Dante's Caliban and DeFoe's "new friend," his Gar-Ghoul, but Dante fled with the other's to the catacombs. DeFoe was later placed in charge of obtaining the Ring of Arc, but failed thanks to Dante's team. Because of this failure, he was removed from his duties, by Rassimov as the Professor was too furious to lay eyes on him. DeFoe swears that he will bring Dante's end with or without the Organization. His removal was temporary, as he was later reinstated by Rassimov after nearly destroying the Organization's training machine while training. DeFoe was then given a mission to retrieve the Amulet of King Basilisk, but he again failed due to the intervention of Dante's team. DeFoe was then ordered simply to deliver the Sword of Saint George to Prague, Czech Republic. The Sword contained the Titan Lindorm, but The Organization considered DeFoe to be unworthy to bond with the Titan. Unsatisfied at simply being a "delivery boy," he went to Greece after receiving word from his spies that Dante Vale was sighted there in order to kill Dante. DeFoe, however, failed, resulting in Lok bonding with Lindorm and DeFoe's Amulets being taken by the Huntik Foundation. While starting to plan his next attack on Dante Vale, Defoe was tragically murdered by his own right-hand man, Grier, by order of the Professor, who thought Defoe to be incapable of carrying out his orders. Personality Known for his high expectations, efficiency, and sadistic obsession with acid and many different kinds of poisons, DeFoe is feared by friend and foe alike, he also has a slippery habit of escaping and leaving his suits to do his dirty work for him from time to time. He seems to look down upon his subordinates. He harbors a strong and obsessive hatred for Dante Vale, being willing to put a mission at risk to defeat him. Dante stated that he himself does not know the reason for DeFoe's grudge, but DeFoe will try anything, even if it endangers his mission, to kill Dante Vale. He also seems to have a huge ego, and thinks he is better than others, due to his having an easy life, as stated by Zhalia. But he does not have much in the way of fight skills and that more than likely contributes to his failures against Dante Vale. Also he appears to be impulsive, as evidenced by his attack on Dante Vale, when Dante, Zhalia, Lok, Sophie and Cherit were exploring the sunken ship from the Argo Fleet. He also seems to hold his grudge against Dante Vale above his missions. He apparenly also throws temper tantrums when things don't go his way, as shown when Grier carried him away . Abilities ]] With endless hatred, DeFoe pursues Dante and friends using his squad of Suit operatives and his own Seeker abilities. His choice spells are an array of acidic and poisonous powers, and Kreutalk, his signature Titan, is capable of burning through anything in its way with the venomous acid it spits. In addition to his powers, DeFoe typically carried a silver vial of acid that he would often use to threaten his enemies up close. Spells Utilized * Augerfrost * Boltflare * Honorguard * Poisonfang * Poisonheat * Raypulse * Simplemind * Slipstream * Sorrowbond * Slitherfoot * Thundercut * Touchram Bonded Titans * Bonelasher (Unbonded by Dante) * Gar-Ghoul (Unbonded by Dante, taken by Zhalia) * Icarus (Unbonded by Dante) * Kreutalk (Unbonded by Dante) * Mindrone (Unbonded by Dante) * Redcap (x2) (Unbonded by Dante) * Unnamed Titan (TCG) * Unnamed Titan (TCG) Gallery DeFoe 1.jpg|DeFoe's concept art DeFoe 2.jpg|DeFoe's Stock Art S1E09 Defoe Kreutalk.jpg|DeFoe and his signature Titan, Kreutalk S1E09 Defoe acid vial.jpg|DeFoe uses his vial of acid S1E04 Defoe bonded.jpg|DeFoe and the Amulet of Gar-Ghoul S1E10_Defoe.jpg Trivia *The Huntik Foundation may not know that DeFoe is dead, as in "The Tower of Nostradamus", Billie was checking a dossier containing Organization members, and DeFoe was still in it. es:DeFoe it:DeFoe nl:DeFoe pl:DeFoe Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Organization members Category:Deceased characters